


Ricco Harbor Breaks Down

by TolfGennis



Category: Super Mario Sunshine
Genre: Hijinks & Shenanigans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 13:41:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11403585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TolfGennis/pseuds/TolfGennis
Summary: The Ricco Harbor is undergoing a breakdown as Dry Bowser and Petey Piranha try their best to help fix up the docks.





	1. Chapter 1

Dry Bowser and Petey Piranha noticed all the blue girders at the Ricco Harbor were going haywire, with some of them breaking apart and falling right into the bright water. The two bosses were hanging around at the bustling fish market, the local Piantas mumbling as they noticed this.

"Huh... well you don't see this every day." Dry Bowser spoke as he munched on one of the caught fish he brought from a Pianta fisherman, feeling the need for seafood even though he didn't need to eat by virtue of being a skeleton. "I wonder what's making them break apart..."

"Perhaps the girders are just too weak to handle all the pressure from those Bloopers?" Petey suggested as he pointed upward with his leaf at the weirdly proportioned Blooper squids that were flailing about on the girders.

Suddenly the yellow cage that was held high above the harbor began to break apart, with the entire thing falling down as it caused a huge splash, breaking apart some of the parked ships and causing them to sink. Dry Bowser halted his fish eating as he decided to dash to this scene, with Petey taking to the air as he looked overhead at the damage done, the Piantas gasping as they couldn't believe that their harbor was starting to become a dated and dangerous site.


	2. Chapter 2

With Ricco Harbor breaking down in its current status, Dry Bowser and Petey Piranha both had to act fast, rescuing as many drowning Pianta civilians and workers while getting as many sunken items as they could from the wet wreckage upon which was suffering from the harbor's old infrastructure breaking down.

"How much is there left?" Petey asked while carrying some barrels.

"It shouldn't be that much... we got as much as we could." Dry Bowser stated


End file.
